Voice of the Dragon
by Mai Koujo Onmyoji of Dreams
Summary: It's been 2 years since Naru and Lin left for Gene's funeral. And a year and a half since Mai went missing, nothing but a note saying not to worry about her. Naru and Lin are back and have reopened the office and re assembled the team. The have a new case that confuses the team. Its for a woman in her 20's that doesn't speak and wears a strange mask.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my very first attempt at writing a fanfiction story so I don't exspect it to be great. I appreciate all reviews or tips on my writing.

Disclamer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or its charcters

Chapter 1: Hello…

? POV:

I'm standing at the front window of my house waiting for them to show. I hear cars coming then the sound of the doors opening and closing. I quickly put my mask back on and head to the front door, stopping the maid and telling her to get the others. I take a deep breath and open the door then walk out to the van. I head towards the yelling at the back of the van, when I turn the corner I'm knocked over onto the ground. That's when my maids come out of the house, I have 3. My personal maid Lana rushes over to me, her long orange hair looking like fire as she runs. Before she gets to me someone is pulling me up and apologizing like crazy.

When I look I smile at who I see bowing their head at me. I poke his head and he stands straight up again confused, and then scared when he sees my mask. Lana steps up now and is checking me for wounds, I swat her hands away and she stops. I motion over my other maids and walk around the sandy haired man. When I do I see the rest of the team, I scan the group for the boss. I giggle at the looks of shock and confusion on their faces, well all except 2 of them. My maids follow me as I walk up to the young man clad in black.

"I'm going to guess that you're Ms. Dragonia ." he states more than asks his blue eyes looking at me coldly.

I nod my head and turn to my maids then motion to the van full of equipment. They bow and say yes miss and start carrying in the heavy boxes. I smirk at the looks the men all give the small women, who are carrying at least ten pounds worth of equipment each. I turn back to the boss and tilt my head to the side.

"We need to unpack our belongings and set up our base." he says walking towards my house. Lana stops him and he glares down at her.

"Mistress is to lead you in the house is a rule" she states crossing her arms over her chest.

He glares at her for a second more before turning to me, I giggle at his annoyed expression and walk to the house the others not far behind me. I jump when I hear something break behind me, I turn around slowly to see the red haired woman glaring at the sandy haired man that knocked me down. I look at the floor to see one of my flower vases had been knocked off the hall table. I walk over to him and he starts apologizing again, I just sigh and bend down to pick up the flowers, the vase is shattered but the flowers are fine.

"Mistress I'll take care of that you lead them to base." Lana says taking the flowers from me. I nod and turn back the other way heading to the room I set up for their base. I ignore all the random things they say about my home. Nothing mean is said just the fact that my house is so large and what I have in it. I stop in front of a set of large double doors and open them, revealing a large sitting room.

The room is decorated in a traditional Japanese design. On the left side of the room is a medium kitchen area and a dining table set big enough for 10 people. On the right is a line of 3 tables against the wall next to those are a small coffee table and 2 large couch's.

My maids are already unpacking the equipment and setting it up perfectly.

"How did they know how to set it up?" I hear one of them whisper behind me

"Just shut up you stupid monk!" the red head whisper/yells back at him.

I giggle at them and they look at me embarrassed. I point to the girls and head to the door, I don't hear them following so I turn to face them again tilting my head to the side.

"What?" the red head asks flipping her hair over her shoulder

"Ayako she wants us to follow her" the woman next to her says smiling at me

"Then why doesn't she just say that Madoka?' Ayako says annoyed.

"Yeah why aren't you talking?" Monk asks staring me down "And what's with the mask?"

I take a step back from them feeling like a cornered animal under their stares. Luckily John saw how uncomfortable I was getting and spoke up.

"Now those are questions that seem a little personal, so we shouldn't ask her that." He says calmly stepping forward. I nod my head in thanks to him and turn to face the women again I calmly raise my hand to the neck of me sweater and pull it down. I here gasps all around for on my neck is a ring made of strange red symbols. I silently pick up Ayako's bag and point to the door again. The other girls pick up their bags and I hand Ayako hers then head out the door and down the hall.

Back in the base room a certain tall Chinese man is in deep thought. His shiki shaking in anger, for they know those marks but aren't allowed to tell.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for any spelling mistakes or if the characters don't seem right. I'm planning on doing Lin's POV but am having trouble writing for a male mind and actions.( especially for the ever stoic giant)

Chapter 2 : Room's and Camera's

Ms. Dragonia POV:

I can hear them whispering as we walk to the bedrooms. I ignore it and lead them to the bedrooms I had prepared for them. I stop in front of a cabinet and open it up, digging out all the necessary room keys and a marker. Closing the cabinet door I start down the hall and turn left down another.

"How much longer till we get to our rooms?" Ayako asks sounding tired

" Really Ayako whining already."

"Oh shut it Masako." She snaps back

I laugh at this earning a glare from the two women. I stop in front of a door, well a hall of doors. Turning to face them I hold out the marker and point to the line of doors. Madoka gets it and takes the marker, going to the pink door on the left. Writing her name on the board next to it then handing it to Masako. She picked the light blue door next to Madoka's and Ayako choose the red one next to hers. I hand them the keys to the rooms and wait while they put their bags in each one. Then we head back to base, to Ayako's displeasure.

When we get back I motion for the others to follow me. I wait patiently while the men grab their bags. As we start down the hall I hear Ayako yell at Monk not to break anything. Said man flinches and starts walking faster down the hall, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. We make it to the bedrooms with no trouble, and nothing broken. I repeat what I did with the girls, holding out the marker and pointing at the doors. Smiling at their color choices, some things never change. Monk picked the green door on the left next to Ayako's. The others choose doors on the right Naru is black, Lin is purple, and John is yellow. I hand them the keys and like before I wait in the hall while they unpack.

Naru is the first out then Lin, John, and lastly Monk. Once they're all back I start back towards base again. When we get there Lana is serving tea to the girls. Naru sits on the couch opposite the girls and the others follow. Lin grabs his laptop before he sits down in between Naru and John. Lana goes to make more tea while we talk, well Naru will talk and ill attempt to answer without talking.

"Ms. Dragonia are you unable to speak at all?" Naru asks with now concern what-so-ever

I nod my head yes and he sighs in frustration. Lana comes back with more tea and after passing it out leaves the room.

"Do you have any blueprints or maps of this house?"

I nod yes and point to the dining table behind me. Madoka gets up and retrieves the papers laying them on the small coffee table in front of us. Naru hands me a marker then picks up his tea and taking a sip.

"Please mark all areas with major activity that you know of." he demands drinking more of his tea.

I grab the blueprints of the house and spread them on the floor behind the couch. Everyone looks at me like I'm nuts, but I just ignore them as I arrange the blueprints in the correct order. The blueprint of the house is in 9 pieces the size of the coffee table.

Lin stands and walks over to see what I've done, no emotion shows on his face as he stares down at the papers.

"It's a large blueprint cut into pieces." he says to the others before turning to watch me

I look at him for a minute before uncapping the marker. I carefully mark all the places me or my maids have been attacked or experienced anything. In the end there are 6 areas with marks. The kitchen, garden, ballroom, attic, pool, and the shrine behind the house.

Naru gets up and looks at the marks then goes into boss mode.

"Monk and John set up cameras and take temp readings. Ms Hara and Matsuzaki do a walkthrough. Madoka help Lin research everything about this house and the surrounding area." He then stands and leaves the room.

"Why is it we always get the hard jobs?" Monk whines picking up some of the cameras then turning to me. " Do you have any smaller maps of the house?"

I nod and hand each person a map, I give Lin an extra to give to Naru. And with that everyone sets to work, leaving me to clean up the teacups. I pick up as many cup as I can without dropping them, then head to the kitchen area. And instead of calling for Lana to wash them I roll up my sleeves and get to work.

And I can't help but feel like I'm being watched, and hope it's just my imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for the late update. " bows head " I was shipped off to my cousins house to help clean and organize things. I got my friend to email this to me from my house. I know this is short but it is meant to be that way for this POV. And I have posted a link for the art that will go with this story on my profile page. I'm still in the process of uploading them so bare with me. And thank you to all those who have ether favorited or followed my story. Also a big thanks to RoxanneTheGreat for betaing for me.

Review answers:

zerocchi – even if you did that I can't write without a healthy supply of pepsi and snickers bars XD

Chapter 3: Stolen Lullaby

? POV:

I was invisible, allowed easily to roam all the long halls I know so well. I don't really hurt anyone or anything, I just wander around remembering past my life. Pausing in one of the halls, terror instantly filled my expression if someone were to notice. No they can't go there, it's not safe! was my only thoughts. Flying down the hall my energy made everything shake as I passed by. The taller man turned around and when he saw me, he looked mad. His expression completely enraged. Had I done something wrong?

I ignore him and grab the other man by his shirt collar. He yelps as I pull him away from the stairs, then I turn on them. I don't like to be mean but they shouldn't go up there. So I use my energy to make the room go cold, and I start screaming like a mad man.

"STAY AWAY FROM HERE!" I yell sending a powerful gust of wind at them.

They stare for a minute before running down the hall, I chase them until they are with the others. Stopping at the open doors of the room, just staring at them. They all are standing ready to do something if I attack. My eyes land on a girl standing next to a red haired woman. No he's already picked one, no, no, no! I start to cry and scream at her, she flinches away and the man from earlier is yelling something.

"DON"T DO THAT!" I yell sending him flying with my power. He hits the wall behind him with a 'thump'! then he falls to the ground, unconscious. The redhead runs to him yelling out Monk. I cry even more now, my hand over my mouth. What have I done, this isn't right!

"NOOOOO!" I scream again and disappear into the black void of this demonic place. When I open my eyes I see him. The man, if you can even still call him that, who started it all. My cold body turns to ice at his furious stare. I knew he would be mad, that he would do this to me. But if it stops him I don't care, I'm already dead. I flinch at his angry yells but don't run away. I hear the others whimpering in the shadows for me.

"Why did you protect them?" He is in front of me now, the ever present fog hiding his features. "You know I wish to add to my collection yet you still defied me." He has a hand around my neck squeezing tightly. "Do not test my patients, you know the consequences." He releases me and disappears. Once he's gone, I fall to my knees, crying.

When I stand again I'm back in the hallway that leads to the attic. I go up the stairs and see that they have set up a camera in the left corner near the stairs. I ignore it and go to the window and look out, bitter tears still falling from my eyes.

Taking a deep breath I start to sing, my song filling the still air. I know they can hear me I want them too. My song of sorrow, loss, and pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so this chapter is a basic POV. It won't just stick to one person. And just so people know I am working on the mask design and will post it soon. I have trouble describing things like that so I draw them instead. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone but its just how I am. ;P If you have questions just PM me or leave in a review, I'll answer in next chapter or PM you back.

Chapter 4: Ever Changing Mask

The team was all in chaos after the strange ghost attack. Ayako was fussing over Monk, who was currently fighting with Masako. She says it was a gentle spirit, while he strongly disagreed. While John is trying to calm them down, Madoka is sitting next to Naru both drinking tea, and Lin is trying to snap the client out of whatever trance she is in.

After about 20 minutes of this, Lana returns to the room, a towel on her arm. She calmly walks over to Ms. Dragonia and snaps her fingers in her face. Lin stares down at the girl thinking her foolish, but to his and everyone's surprise it works.

"Mistress it happened again, didn't it?" Lana asks staring into the others eyes.

Ms. Dragonia nods her head and starts to shake violently. Lana's eyes go cold and she quickly grabs the masked woman by the hand. Then starts to pull her out of the room but is stopped by Naru.

" I wish to speak to you miss Lana" he says sitting his empty tea cup down softly.

Lana turns to him glaring her mouth in a thin line, her voice is calm but scary when she speaks."The others will serve you dinner now if you wish. I have to take care of the mistress now, goodnight." With that she leaves dragging the other with her.

The whole team is speechless all thinking the same thing, John is the one who says it.

"... Something is off about her she seems .." he stops not knowing the right word for it.

" -Weird , crazy, ominous? " Madoka says counting the words off on her fingers.

"Besides the creepy maid, what's with the mask?" Monk says leaning back on the couch, arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, it is strange especially with a fan design." Masako adds earning confused looks from everyone.

"What do you mean fan design? her mask has a sakura tree design." Ayako says confused.

"No, its designed like music notes." Monk states glaring at Ayako.

"I saw a feather design." John says calmly.

"So everyone sees something different? " Madoka asks putting a finger to her chin in a thinking pose.

"It seems that way," Naru replies, standing up to leave,"Lin make a list on all the designs each of us see." He turns to face the others, a serious look in his eyes."No one go anywhere alone while here, until we get all the facts on our client."

Lin grabs his laptop and starts typing all the info down, adding his, Naru, and Madoka's to it. He prints it out and hangs it on the wall for the others to see.

Madoka - ballet shoes  
Masako - fan  
Monk – music notes  
Ayako - sakura tree  
John - feathers/wings  
Naru - water/ocean  
Lin - yin/yang dragons

Everyone is confused as they stare at the list, all thinking "what does this mean?"

Naru sighs and tells everyone to eat and go to bed. All except Lin and him. The rest went to bed after eating, but they both stayed up to watch the monitors.

"You realized it too didn't you." Naru says to Lin after the others are gone.

Lin simply nods his head in confirmation and both look at the list again. He knew but didn't say anything, because if he did the others would freak out.

"We all see things that represent us, things we told her." He murmurs, turning back to the glowing monitors.

"But why?" Naru murmurs back and the two men go quit.

Then they hear it. Both are on their feet in an instant staring at the screens. Both zoning in on the screen that shows the attic, eyes going big not really believing what they see.

"The spirit is a ….." Naru doesn't finish for once at a loss for words.


	5. Chapter 5

I made the song up myself. I hope it isn't too corny or stupid. And if anyone uses it on another site or anything please credit me. I wish to give thanks to my awesome beta reader RoxanneTheGreat. Oh and if anyone was wondering the new pic for the story is something I drew. :3

Chapter 5: Sorrows Song

?POV:  
My voice is strong but reveals my sorrow, my pain. I here them all running into the room, And I don't stop singing. If I do he will come, and no one will be alive in the end.

Oh unfaithful love I once had

Release me now, I beg of you please

My voice I gave

my life I lost

Why my love, did you betray me

A sacrifice a heart of old

Leaving me forever cold

No more will I see the sky

For you have left me to die

My voice turns cold as a slight breeze is felt in the room. They all seem to pair up each male shielding a female.

An evil force takes my soul

Please release me, beast of old

I wish to fly away to the sky

But all I can do is cry

My element was taken from me

Please oh please, someone help me

Glimmering scales I'll never see

Until I am set free

I turn to face them my form changing. My eyes glowing a bright white, scaled wings sprouting from my back. Strong winds fill the room, making the women nearly fall over.

The tall man with black hair is supporting her, I can see the fear in her even through the mask. I stare at her as I continue my song, my voice getting louder and louder as the wind swirling around me. A tornado of pure power.

Winds of time

I controlled

But my love is what he stole

My body stuck in time

Powers lost to the prime

Listen now to my song

Olden song is never wrong

Myth a am, truth I'll be

Please goddess set me free

I finish my song and they just stare, unmoving. I know he will be mad, this isn't the song he wanted me to sing. I gave them a way to stop this, he wanted me to trap them.

The woman with the mask pushes away from the black haired man. She then walks over to me calmly even though the others try to stop her. I smile at her and reach out a hand, she take its without hesitation. The moment she does, she falls to the ground, her breathing slows nearly stopping.

The monk and the small blond start to chant something I don't understand. the tall man is leaning over the woman, ear pressed to her chest.

"She isn't dead." I whisper out making them all turn to me. I ignore the chants amd angry glares as I walk over to the woman. I smile sadly down at her and reach out a hand.

I scream as a claw hits my hand and recoil back away from her.

"STAY AWAY!" the tall man yells at me. I now notice the 5 demons floating around him, none of them are in any way hostile. This confuses me as I notice the one that hit my hand, he has a smug look on his face. He is a tiger demon, having long orange hair and big yellow eyes , his body is covered in black stripes. The others are all in their animal forms a crow, fox, bat, and wolf.

I frown and walk to the window, their eyes all watching me. I give one last look at the demons wondering why they are so calm. If they have a master why have they not told.

I open the window with a gust of wind and step up onto the ledge. Turning to face them I smile and point at the girl on the floor.

"Let the chosen one dream." I say then fall backwards out the window a portal opening just before I hit the ground.

"Please let them understand, let her see the truth..." I say to myself as I'm consumed by the darkness.

Hmm. what to do now ... oh yah design all the masks and now Lin's shiki... I'll leave it up to you my dear readers. Should I just draw the shiki i use in the main storyline or draw them all. Either way it might be awhile till I post another chapter. I like to have at least 2-3 chapter drafts before i post. I'm also trying to make them longer, so please bare with me. I have 3 mask designs sketched out and will post them soon. I didn't go into major details with them, i just wanted to give you a base idea of them. the link for them will be on my profile.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I uploaded all the art I have done so far on the FB account for this story. And I still need to know if I should draw all the masks and shiki. Well anyways here's chapter 6. Some of this chapter will be in my oc's POV. And for anyone who might be confused in this story Mai didn't confess to Naru. I have a plan for this so deal with the torture of waiting for an answer. ;P

Chapter 6: The Ghost is a What?!

Dex POV :  
I hate that I had to hurt her, I really do, it was master's orders. I frown as she disappears into that things world. I hear my master yelling for the others to be quiet, and release an annoyed sigh. My master carefully lifted the masked woman off the floor. I change into my tiger form and follow him out, the others doing the same. When we get back to the base he lays her down on one of the couches, then calmly turns to face the others.

"Naru this is seriously dangerous, especially for her." He says motioning to the sleeping woman next to him.

"I know." the other says calmly walking back to the monitors, and picking up his book.

I growl in annoyance at this. "Why can't we tell them? I hate to see our master like this!" I think to myself knowing only my fellow shiki can hear. I flinch when I hear Rains sickly sweet voice next to me. She is masters wolf shiki, having lilac fur and yellow-green eyes. She is blind in her right eye, and is constantly in a sour mood. She is the second oldest of masters shiki, me being the youngest. And is currently giving me a wolfish grin and an angry glare.

"You know perfectly well why we can't, stray!" she says laying down on the floor next to Naru.

"I know the reason we can't, but still don't understand it." I say with my ears down then remember the last part of her rant. "AND DON'T CALL ME A STRAY!" I growl out baring my teeth at her.

"Will you two stop your unnecessary bickering! Our master could call for us and we wouldn't hear him because of you."

I relax as I look at the yellow bat hanging from one of the equipment shelves. Masters third shiki, the blond bat with red eyes that willingly had made a contract with our master. I can't help but be calm around him, he never argues with anyone, not even Rain. If I matched him personality wise he is a combination of the humans called John and Yasu. He is calm and kind but loves to play pranks on whoever he can.

"Sorry Lei. " I murmur walking over to sit next to the sleeping woman.

"You guys are so funny." A high pitched voice says behind us making me jump.

"MeiHui don't do that!" I gasp out angrily and glare at the light brown fox next to me.

She only giggles and jumps up on the couch and laying on the woman's stomach. MeiHui is masters forth shiki. She has long light brown fur, glowing green eyes and 4 tails that flare behind her. The only way to describe her is as a hyper child. She always has energy and never stops wanting to play.

"But, don't be sad Dex we all hate the stupid code. If we were allowed to we would tell master." She lays her head down on her paws and stares at the masked face of the woman. "Plus we promised the two of them we wouldn't tell until she wants it."

I sigh and nod my head in recognition. I let a small smile slip at the memories of those two. After staring at the woman for a while I yawn and lay down on the floor. I know he wants to talk so I comply laying my head down and closing my eyes, sleep instantly taking over.

Normal POV:  
"Okay you two what is going on?" Madoka asks with her hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised.

"Yah, and why is it so dangerous that even Lin is scared?" Monk asks sending glares to both men.

Lin looks at Naru before sitting on the other couch. The others follow suit and sit down, the woman on the couch with Lin and the men sit on the floor near them. Naru simply turns his head and looks at the group coldly.

"This is no normal ghost we are dealing with. It's not even really a ghost." Lin starts earning confused looks from all, (well except Naru).

"What do you mean how can it not be a ghost?" Masako asks covering her mouth with her sleeve.

"I have to say even I'm confused on this one mate." John says smiling up at the Chinese man.

"I'm not surprised, none of you would have a reason to know what it is." Lin says crossing his arms over his chest.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ayako asks angrily from her spot on the couch.

"I'm not trying to insult you Miss Matsuzaki I'm simply stating facts." He says calmly not even flinching when she yells at him.

"And what is this so called fact?" She yells again, glaring at him.

"We aren't dealing with a normal spirit anymore."

"Then what are we dealing with?" Monk asks confusedly.

"A trapped.." he didn't get to finish his sentence before an ear piercing scream is heard echoing through the house. And the client shoots strait up on the couch breathing heavily.

None of them are able to react as she rushes out of the room. But she comes back motioning for them to follow her. When no one moves she grabs John ( he was the closest ) and pulls him out of the room. The others finally get their senses back and rush after them.

They find them in the garden. The woman is kneeling on the ground and by the looks of it is crying. She is holding something to her chest, John is frozen in place a few feet behind her. Ayako is the first to reach them and when she does lets out a horrible scream. The others all pale when they see what made her scream.

"Oh sweet kami.." Monk whispers out rushing to Ayako and pulling her into his arms. Madoka is clinging to Naru and John is leading Masako away.

Lin carefully walks up to the woman and places a hand on her shaking shoulder. She freezes and turns to look at him, in doing so giving him a good look at what she was holding. It's covered in blood and has glowing marks all over it. Marks like what is burned onto her neck.

There in the clients arms is the dead body of Lana.

Ok so the name of most of the shiki are chinese so here are the english meanings. if i got it wrong i apologize

Lei = thunder / MeiHui = beautiful wisdom

And I know I only mentioned four of them The last shiki isn't going to have a big part yet so bare with it and no im not going to draw the animal form for them. The only difference for them is the fur colors and i don't see a point in drawing them. But i will post the human versions once i get them done, for now it will only be a headshot of each one... for now at least


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so if you have been reading my FB posts you know why it has been a while for an update ( well for me its been a while ). I have posted Lin/Naru/Monk/ and Ayako's mask designs on there as well as Lin's tiger shiki in human form( only a headshot for now ;P ). And thank you to whoever wished me a happy birthday, I will not say the name of your account unless given permission. And a big thanks to my beta reader RoxanneTheGreat.  
Naru : Will you shut up and just tell the story?  
Me : arrgghhh fine. Dex you know what to do. ' walks away'  
Dex : Mai Kojou does not own ghost hunt or the characters. She only owns the original characters from her big head. ' grins like the Cheshire cat'  
(I keep forgetting to add that to the chapters.)

Chapter 7: Lana who are you?

Normal POV:

No one spoke, the only thing that could be heard was the soft sobs from Miss. Dragonia. Her other two maids were found in their rooms in the same condition as Lana. All of them covered in the strange marks and blood from a wound on the stomach. No one knows what to do to calm her down, the only people who could understand her are all dead. Naru is the one to break the silence and call order to the room.

"Miss. Dragonia you need to tell us everything about this house and yourself." he says standing in front of the crying woman, glaring down at her.

"You jerk can't you even wait a day before questioning her?" Monk yells out angrily.

"Even for you that is cold," Madoka states coldly then in a lower voice says "All of her maids were just killed and she has no family, can't you be a little nicer?" she then walks over to the kitchen area to make the tea.

"I know all this, but this case has gotten to deadly," He turns back to the client "So I'll ask again, Miss Dragonia tell me everything."

The sobbing woman stares up at him her eyes barely visible from the mask. Naru stares back then it's like he is sent back in time. The base room is gone and he is back in England, in a place he hasn't be two years. He hears someone calling his name, and upon turning to see falls to his knees in shock.

"Gene..." he whispers out his eyes wide from shock.

Before him is the younger versions of him and Gene, each of them swimming in the shallow waters of the lake. "I remember this." Naru says to himself tears falling from his eyes. He closes them for a second and when he opens them he is back in base still staring at his client.

"Naru are you alright?" Madoka asks putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?"

"Your crying." she says pointing to his cheek.

"What?" and even he was shocked, when he reached up to touch his cheek it was indeed wet. He swiftly turns back to the client who is still staring at him. She is holding out a handkerchief that has a dolphin on it. He ignores it and glares daggers at the woman.

"How did you do that?" he yells at her making all the others turn in their direction. Lin stands up from his seat, ready to interfere if necessary.

"Hey, man why are you yelling at her?" Monk says grabbing Naru's arm the said boy just shoves him away and starts yelling at the woman again.

"How did you know about Gene?" he is now so angry Lin has stepped in between him and the woman.

"NARU! Stop this you're losing control of your PK and scaring our client." Lin says staring him down.

"And what are you even talking about, how could she possibly know Gene?" Ayako asks with a flip of her hair.

Naru sighs and the rooms intensity lowers greatly, he rights himself and sits on the couch next to Madoka. Covering his face with his hand he explains what happened to him. Afterword's all eyes are on Miss. Dragonia. She only stands and walks to the kitchen area, a few minutes later she returns with a tea tray with enough for everyone. She hands Naru a cup first along with the handkerchief from earlier.

Everyone grabs a cup and takes a sip.

They all freeze.

"This is .." Masako whispers.

"How.." Ayako asks herself.

Lin is the first to fully react, immediately embracing the woman.

Shocking everyone at his actions. All except Madoka who just has a smile on her face. All are quiet.

"Mai….." they all say at the same time, the name no more than a whisper.

So how was it.. I hope it was good. I don't know when I will update again so …. Yah…

Well anyways thanks for reading and a big thanks to all of the people who have either favorite or followed this story. It makes me really happy that people like it.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay people i have a few things to say before i start the chapter they are :

1. in this story Lin's first name will be Lin not Koujo . I just feel it sounds better that way. all the other characters call him that even Naru, who after knowing him for so long i would expect to use his first name even if he is the boss.

2. i have changed the ages of the characters a little : Mai-21/ Lin-33/Naru-21/ Madoka-28/ Monk-25/Ayako-26/ John-23/ Masako-21 I see these as ages that will fit the story more if it doesn't work out i'll change it again.

3. i have a FB that i will be using for updating story art and info about story upload times or schedules. so please remember to check that from time to time as well as on here. the link for the FB is on my profile.

4. if you have any questions about the story or anything just leave a review or send me a pm. but please no massive cursing/swearing. im sorry if i offended anyone by this but i just want to keep this as clean as possible.

Me :okay with that i will start the story after a big thanks to my beta reader RoxanneTheGreat

Rain : 'glares evilly' start the story or i'll end you

Me : that glare doesn't work on me... but okay DEX!

Dex : Mai Koujo does not own ghost hunt or its characters. but sadly she owns the mutt.

Rain: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Me : ...'puts on headphones, turns up volume' and these two are just my imagination...forever...

Chapter 8: Lana's Story

Mai POV:

He's hugging me. But why I thought he hated me... especially after what happened at the lake.

A loud crack echos through the room making everyone jump, Lin has let go of me to look around the room. When they all realize there's no danger they turn back to me, and gasp in surprise. I tilt my head to the side in confusion, then it hits me and i run to the nearest mirror. Yep I should have known. The mask I wear now has a large crack on the left cheek. It isn't big enough to make the mask fall off but big enough to visibly see. ' If them just guessing my name did this what will happen when they figure out the rest' I ask myself as I trace the line on the wooden mask.

"Mai you have a lot to explain to us. But we need to focus on the case." Naru says from his spot on the couch. The others start to protest but stop when i calmly walk over and sit back down on the couch. Lin sits next to me and Ayako next to him. Madoka is next to Naru with Masako next to her, Monk and John are standing.

"I'm going to assume that your powers have increased." Naru asks calmly picking up his tea. "And the mask has something to do with the fact that you can't talk to us, that along with the marks on your neck." I nod my head yes. "Mai can you do what you did with me to anyone?" nod

"With more than one person at a time, for example with all of us in the room?" I nod again starting to get what he's going for. "Can you tell us about Lana, about why she was so protective of you?" I hesitate for a minute then nod yes looking down at my hands in my lap.

"Do it now if you can." he orders making me flinch. I stand up scaring everyone except him, I pick up the now cold tea cups and take them to the kitchen. Then go back to the table they where siting on and start to push it out of the way and into a corner of the room. I then motion for the others to stand and move the couches back some. Once this is done i hold out my arms straight in front of me, and focus my energy into my hands. I clinch my hands into fists then swing my arms out to my sides, a pale blue trail forms a half circle in front of me.

Slowly un-clinching my fists the rest of the circle forms, then becomes a large sphere. The sphere is a very pale blue that has a surface that moves like water. I laugh at the completely shocked faces of the team, even Naru. I the place my hand on the sphere making it ripple like water. I look at the others the point to my hand on the sphere, Lin is the first to move and put his hand on it. The others do the same and I look at Naru nodding my head. I take a deep breath and summon my powers needed, when i release my breath darkness claims my vision.

When i open my eyes we are no longer in the base room, we are in a large meadow filled with an array of flowers. I notice my cloths have changed and look to see the others have as well, we all are wearing kimonos or yukatas. All of them with an animal design. Naru is a cat, Madoka is a dog, Monk is a bear, Ayako is a horse, John is a lion, Masako is a rabbit, Lin is a crane(the tall black/white birds), and I'm a dragon. Lin seems to have decided to come talk to me while the others look at the scenery. I know what he wants to say, and dont want to hear it. So I ignore him and walk over to the others, and can fell his sad stare on my back.

"Where are we?" Monk asks as I walk to the front of the group. I simply point ahead of we and continue walking.

"I guess we just follow Mai." Madoka says starting to follow me.

Naru catches up with me but nearly tripping on his yukata making me giggle. Monk yells out to walk slowly making a small blush appear on Naru's face. I stop and wait for the others to catch up to us, when they do Naru asks his question.

"Are we in the dream realm?" He asks staring at my still masked face.

I nod and start walking again hearing Ayako moan out a complaint about to much walking. After about 5 minutes I stop again, because we are where we need to be.

"Amazing..." Monk whispers

"Wow its so beautiful" Madoka says looking around

"Is this a shrine?" John asks

I shake my head no making the others confused.I turn and look at what they are talking about. We are standing at the gate of a large japanese garden. It is as big as my high schools main building, with a boarder of willow trees around it. In the very center is a large pond filled with koi fish and water lilies, a large bridge with moon carvings stretches across it. It has many winding paths and flowerbeds scattered around. The right side is an open field with a large tree in the middle, with a sacred rope wrapped around it. On the other side of the pond is what appears to be a shrine, with a large dragon carving on the front doors.

I hold out my hand towards the bridge and send out a orb of energy. A moment later an image of Lana appears, along with a young girl and a woman. The woman looks to be around 20 or so and the little girl is around 10. The woman is staring at Lana as if judging her, trying to decide on something important. They stop in the center of the bridge looking out into the water.

" Lana." the woman calls her voice filled with power.

"Yes my lady" was the said girl reply's bowing her head in respect.

"I have decided your fate."

Lana flinches but says nothing, her head still bowed.

"You will serve my family by guarding my daughter when she enters her final stages of power." the woman says motioning to the young girl behind her. Lana remains quit but looks into the others eyes. "Until then you will be trained as a lady of the court." the woman turns and starts to walk back to the shrine/house.

"Come Mei-Mai " the woman says without turning around. The child jumps from surprise and hurries to follow her mother. But she stops and turns to Lana showing her face to the team. She has the look of a porcelain doll and big red-pink eyes, long brown- black hair that is tied into a side ponytail. But what makes the others gasp in fear or shock is the large marks on her forehead and cheeks. It is of twin dragons breathing fire onto a sphere, there long tales trailing down the sides of her face and tails coiling on her cheeks. And when she speaks her voice is so gentle and filled with kindness.

"Lana train hard okay, I want you to stay with us" she says smiling up at Lana. She then runs off after her mother her long hair trailing behind her.

Lana stood there for a moment then bows at the waist, "Yes my ladies." she says to no one before standing strait again and turning to face the group. The others back away when they see her face. Lana now has black eyes and sharp teeth, her hair went from looking like fire to actual fire. Her outfit changes to a long black dress that goes past her feet and trails behind her. She then looks to the sky her black eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"This simple demon will protect..." a long nailed hand rests over her heart as she says this.

Her shape starts to fade away and the sky seems to fast forward nights and days passing by the second. The flowers dying and growing with the changing seasons, people and creatures of all kinds passing through the garden with them.

"What the heck is going on?" Monk yells making me giggle and him glare at me.

"She's fast forwarding time." Lin states walking up to me.

" Really, how much power do you have Mai?"

I shrug my shoulders and sigh, wishing I could talk again. But I can't so I just walk to the bridge when I stop again the sky has stopped and a full moon is gracing the sky.

Well how was it? i hope this makes up for not updating for a while i tried being more detailed with describing things. I also want to say that I have started writing a draft for a kuroshitsuji/black butler fanfic. and will post the first chapter soon. I will not be quitting this fanfic i just want to see if anyone will like the idea i have for the black butler one. I've had this idea in my head for days now and just had to put it on paper. so look forward to that black butler fans .

So until next time bye bye ~ :)


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so I got a start on my black butler story. So if this one isn't updated it means I've most likely updated the other and vise versa. Well anyways on with the story.

Chapter 9: Memories ... and Love or is it Hate

"Mai wha.." Naru starts to say before I silence him. Motioning for them all to be quiet by holding a finger up to my covered lips. I then turn and look at the water, waiting for the sound that haunts my memory's. A sound that no one should have to hear, the final cry's of a loved one. And as expected an ear piercing scream echos across the bridge. A moment later what appears to be a large snake burst out of the shrine house. But if you were to look closely you would see this is no snake. This beast has a long grey serpentine body with large paws with talon like claws. The head is large and has a long snout with whip like whiskers and sharp teeth.

"IS THAT A Drag..?" Ayako doesn't finish her sentence. For the great beast lets out an ear piercing roar, a burst of lightning shooting from its mouth. And as always it turns it's head towards the bridge, then lunges for it. I walk right into its path and wait.

"MAI!" the others yell out and I hear someone run towards me, along with a familiar whistle.

"My shiki can't touch it." Lin says angrily they all start yelling for me to move out of the way. I ignore them and just stare the speeding beast, unflinching. The creature that many fear comes rushing towards me, glaring with red eyes. I hold out my hand in a stop motion, and focus my energy into my open palm. I then release the energy sending out a flurry of energy spheres. Just when the beast was about was about to crash into me ,my spell takes effect. Instead of a powerful force of an immortal beast, a soft wall of water hits me.

"What the heck is going on Mai!" Naru yells having finally lost his patience

Oh how I wish I had my voice, then I could yell at this jerk. But as long as I bare the marks on my neck I am silenced.

"Mai can you give us any hints about the ghost?" John ask walking up to me giving me one of his gentle smiles. I stare at him for a Minite then fling my arm out to the left of me, seeming to point into empty air. The bridge underneath us disappears, and everything turns black. I have transported us to the spirit realm. I smile sadly at the orbs that start to appear around us.

"Are these spirits?" John asks dodging one that flew near his head.

"I do not sense any spirits." Masako states covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve

I can't help but giggle at them. I love them they're like my family, but sometimes they are just too clueless. I turn my gaze onto Naru and Lin, hoping at least one of them understand. When all I get is a cold stare and silence I sigh in frustration. Motioning for them to follow I jump into the air and start to float in the air. I fly up a little ways and stop staring down at them. All of them have looks of shock on their face, Naru has an eyebrow raised in disbelief. I point to them then I point up above my head.

"Mai how in the world are we supposed to follow you?" Ayako asks sounding tired

"Do we just copy what she did?" Monk asks scratching his cheek, and looking to me for an answer. I nod my head yes and start to fly up higher.

"Hey Mai wait for us!" he yells followed by the sounds of the others making little epps and screams as the start to float.

I stop after a minute and turn to check on them. I sweatdrop at the scene i'm greeted by. Naru and Lin are acting like pros,Madoka somehow ending up turned upside down with Masako and John trying to help her. Ayako and Monk are floating holding onto each other for support. And now I understand how Naru feels when on a case with all of us. I clap my hands together really hard to get their attention. It works making them all look at me confused. I sigh and point to my wrist like I have a watch, and motioning for them to hurry up. They all comply and follow me after Naru has helped Madoka right herself.

I fly off at a calm but speedy pace, the others not far behind me. I jump when a hand grabs my shoulder, and turn to see Lin. He has that look that says "We need to talk.", I nod my head as a way to say go ahead. He nods back and I feel his shiki make a sort of barrier around the two of us.

"The barrier makes it look like we are just flying next to each other." He says looking at me with his ever stoic mask in place. "Mai I wish to talk to you about what happened before SPR closed." I stare at him a frown forming under my mask, but I nod in acceptance."I firstly wish to apologize for what I said, and did before I left." I turn away tears forming at the memories.

xXxxXx FLASHBACK!

I'm standing outside at the van helping organize the equipment with Lin. And I find myself sneaking a glance at him whenever I can. I don't know how or when it happened but I fell in love with Lin. I just feel a strange connection to him, like something drawing me in. The ever stoic chinese man, that allways seems to rescue me. He pushed me out of the way of the bookcase, got we out of the well at Ayumi's house, saved me from Orado. He's always there to help when needed. But that is going to end now, SPR is closing down, and he and Naru are returning to England. No wait its Oliver Davis now,not Naru. I understand the need for an alias but still... it hurts a little. Naru is like family to all of us, even if he is a tea obsessed jerk.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize I had practically frozen halfway to the van. My eyes glazed over and griping tightly to the wires I was carrying. So when Lin's face appears right in front of mine I scream in surprise. My hand going to rest on my frantically beating heart. I feel a blush cover my face, when I realize how close he had gotten to me. Another thought went through my mind as well. ' This may be the last time I see him. And that's when I decided... I have to tell him... tell him how I feel.

"Mai are you alright?" Lin asks as she stands up straight again.

"u-uno Lin can I talk to you" I ask getting nervous. He simply nods his and takes the wires from me placing them in the van. He then turns to me waiting for me to talk. I start walking towards the lake and he follows me. When we reach the shore i stop and turn to face him. Taking a deep breath I practically scream out my confession. He freezes his eyes going big, and his stoic expression is replaced with one of shock.

"What..." he whispers out

"I said I love you Lin." I say making my voice as serious as I can.

"Well sorry but I could never love a stupid japanese girl." He says starting to walk away.

"Don't give me that crap!" I yell and he stops turning back to me. "You can't just put this off on me being japanese. One thing you don't know Lin is that my father was chinise." ( this is not true I am just using it for my story)

"Doesn't change the fact that you are stupid. Also the fact that you aren't even pretty." he says looking at me like I'm trash "You are not worth anything to me, just a stupid co-worker."

I lose it I start to cry. He just ignores me and walks away. When I finally calm down to just soft sobs and hiccups I head back to the van. When I get back I find my bags tossed carelessly on the ground a good distance away from it. Lin must be inside the house with the others. I just grab my bags and start walking down the road to the nearest bus stop. It took an hour to get to it on foot, and once I had boarded a bus that would take me home I checked my phone. I had at least one message from everyone, except him. Each one was one of the team asking where I was, and am I ok. Narus was just a simple message saying to call back immediately. I delete them all, and just wait for the bus to take me home.

xXXx END FLASHBACK!

"I had a reason to why I said all those things." I look at him my eyes glaring at him through the mask. "My family be-leaves in arranged marriages, and had this wealthy chinese girl in mind for me." he looks at me sadly and I force myself not to look at him."I didn't want that, I wanted to find my own love. And I did."

Even though I want to hear the rest of what he has to say we have reached what I needed. My memories of Lana. I break the barrier Lin made and stop moving, silently saying our conversation is over for now. I look behind us to see the others are a little ways behind us.

Normal POV (with Naru and the others):

"Okay Madoka what do you know about this?" Naru asks over his shoulder to the pink haired woman.

"Whatever do you mean Naru?" She says acting innocent

"You know perfectly well what I mean." he yells back annoyed

"Yah what do you know about those two?" Ayako asks pointing at Mai and Lin

Madoka sighs and starts flying slower, the others following suit.

"All I know is that Lin refused a marriage proposal. His parents set it up, wanting him to marry a wealthy pureblood chinese woman." she says smiling. "But he refused saying he was already in love with someone."

"I'm guessing this happened when he asked for his vacation time." Naru says glaring at the couple in front of him.

"So Lin loves Jou-chan" Monk says his voice getting low and a little creepy

"Well after what happened earlier I could be-leave it." Masako states floating up next to him.

"Who would've thought that those two would fall for each other." Ayako says with a small smile on her face

They all murmur in agreement and look at their two lovestruck friends. Each keeping their own true opinions to themselves for the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow I can't be-leave how many people like this story. It really makes me happy :) I want to thank all of you for your awesome reviews and for favoriting/following my story. And a big thanks to RoxanneTheGreat for being my beta reader. And as always if there is anything that doesn't make scense or that I messed up on just PM me or leave in a review. I will reply as soon as I can to your questions. Well anyways on with the story.

Chapter 10: Memory Death

Mai POV:

As I wait for the others to catch up I feel someones stare on me. I turn to face them and see Lin's shiki 'DA' , the crow demon. He is Lin's oldest and strongest shiki, and like his name is very intelligent. He is as tall as Lin with long black hair that when let down reaches his waist. But as usual is curled up into a low bun that hangs at his shoulders, with his medium length bags hanging in his face. He wears a long purple samurai outfit, and two katanas strapped to his waist. Lastly I look at his face. He has one solid white eye and one red-black eye. He has a large scar that goes right over his left eye ant to the middle of his cheek. And as always has a blank expression on his face. He doesn't show any expression whatsoever, not even his good eye shows anything.

And at the moment he is staring me down. He tilts his head down in a sort of bow to me, and I understand him. He is showing me that he will not interfear unless I wish him too. Neither will the other shiki, they all promised. I made them agree for the safety of the others. 'They must not know the truth, not until the time is right.' I think to myself looking away from the crow demon. The others have caught up to us now, so I turn to face them fully.

"What is that Mai?" John asks staring at whats behind me

"Well whatever it is I don't like it." Monk states

"It is kinda creepy, and its moving." Ayako say making a grossed out face

"It's a memory isn't it." Naru says looking at me. I nod my head yes and walk up to what they are talking about. It is another sphere similar too the ones from before. But this one has been frozen, locked into a black coating of some strange substance. And inside is the memory I need them to see, the memory of the dream I had earlier, the memory of Lana's death. ' But how do I open it?' I ask myself before turning to the team. I point to the sphere and make a motion like im breaking something in half.

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Masako says in her ' I'm better than you voice' I glare at her and turn to Monk.

"You think I can break it. I'll try but no promises." he says walking up to it and geting ready to punch the poor thing. I stop him him a smack to the head, and he turns to me confused. " How do you expect me to break it if I don't hit it?" he asks crossing his arms over his chest. I sigh and make the hand signs he taught me, and point at the sphere. "Oh..." He says with a blush

He gets in position and starts his mantras, his voice echoing through the silence of the void. A loud cracking noise is heard and light pours from the shpere. I don't even flinch having become used to the bright flashes. When it fades I walk up to the sphere and reach into it. When my hand touches something smooth and solid I pull it out. When I walk back to the others I hold out my clinched fist, they gather around me in a semicircle. I open my hand and we are transported back to the house but we aren't in the base. We're in the kitchen and seeing it through Lana's eyes. She is making a snack try for the team and the other maids. When she was done she took the tray for the maids and left the kitchen. She walked trough the garden on her way to their rooms, and stops when she hears something.

After waiting for a few minutes and nothing happening she continues walking. She makes it to the maids rooms and drops off the snacks. She then heads back down the halls and into the garden. That's when things turn for the worst. When she makes it halfway through the garden a large shadow attacks her. She is pushed to the ground and cry's out in pain. The shadow has no definite shape, constantly changing from one to the next. It stops at a form similar to a large wolf and attacks Lana. But is thrown backwards from a burst of fire. Lana has changed forms her hair now a fiery mane, her eyes black as night.

"You end here monster!" she yells at the shadow while sending a torrent of fire balls at the shadow wolf

The shadow dodges every one and lunges for her, Its fangs digging deep into her neck. She falls to the ground under the weight of the beast. Her eyes wide in disbelief, a scream of pain shouted out. The shadow wolf bites down harder, effectively breaking her neck. When it release her no bite marks are left, just the ring of symbols around her neck. The shadow changes into the form of a man, and leans over the young demoness.

"Seems breaking your neck isn't enough to kill you." it says coldly pulling out a large knife "But even a demon can't live this way." He then plunges the knife into her stomach over and over. He only stops when Lana's head has lolled to the side and she isn't moving. "Ah I hear my new pet coming, and without you around things will go so much smoother." he then laughs evilly and vanishes. The last thing that is seen is Mai and John running towards her.

The memory ends and the team opens their eyes to see the base room. They hear a loud thump and turn to see Mai on the floor. Ayako rushes forward and starts looking her over. Then she motions to Lin to pick Mai up and put her on the couch.

"She's fine only exhausted." Ayako states sitting on the other couch.

"That took a lot of energy to take us all into those realms." Naru states walking to the monitors and siting down "It's not surprising that she passed out".

"How long where we in that trance?" Madoka asks walking over to him and looking at the computer clock" Ehhh!"

"What what is it!" Monk yells rushing over

"We were in there for over 3 hours." Madoka says pointing to the clock.

"What! How is that even possible?" Monk asks to no one in particular

"It only seemed like a few minutes." John says amazed

"The spirit and dream worlds don't have a time system. They change based on what is needed of the person at the given time." Lin says siting down on the couch with Mai. He carefully lifts her head and places it on his lap, then places his hand on her forehead. A soft glow can be seen coming from his hand.

"What are you doing?" Masako asks covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve

"He's helping her regain her energy, right Lin?" Madoka says smiling at the man

I simple nod of his head is all they get from him. After an hour of sitting and doing nothing the others decide to head to bed. The girls all decided to group together in Madoka's room, and the boys in Monk's. Lin and Naru stayed behind with Mai. None of them prepared for what dangers were to come.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok that was chapter 10 sorry for the shortness of it. I want what I have planned for the next few chapters to end well so a short chapter this had to be.

I don't know when i will post for this story again. I will be working on it but it will take longer to do because of the scenes I have planned. So please bare with me. And don't forget to check the FB for the story art that I keep adding. I currently have most of the mask designs and all the headshots of Lins shinigami.

As allways thank you for reading until next time BYE BYE ~~~ :3 like always if something doesn't make since please leave in a review or PM me


	11. Chapter 11

FINALLY! I was able to get another chapter for this done. I apologize for the wait everyone. I know this is short and probably not that good, but I've just been so stressed lately. I'm in the middle of looking for a job and sorting out all my college stuff. Along with moving back to my hometown this month has just been so freaking busy T ^ T. I don't know when the next chapter will come out so I apologize again. It took me forever to decide what to put in this chapter. I'm having trouble with this story but not my other one, I confuse myself sometimes.

Naru: Baka writer...

Me: SHUT UP!

Lin : Mai Koujo does not own ghost hunt or its characters. She only owns her oc's.

Chapter 11: Why is it always her?

Normal POV:

The next morning everyone gathers in the base room, all worried for Mai. She won't wake up no matter what they try, Madoka even put her in a tub of ice. Mai started to shake from the cold but still didn't wake up. Naru and Lin have told them too calm down that she is just restoring energy. Eventually they give in and listen to the two stoic men. Mai sleeps through the day and nothing happens, no ghost attacks no temp changes. Nothing. That is until the clock struck 2:30 am, that's when all hell seemed to break out.

The temperature dropped in every room, so cold that you could see your breath. Everyone is standing ready for a fight, all staring at the door to the base. Everyone jumps when loud banging noises echo down the halls. Mai startled everyone when she started to scream, the marks on her neck glowing bright red. No one knows what to do, and Ayako slapping her won't help this time. ( I just had to add a classic XD ) Something starts banging on the base door, the barrier Monk placed seeming to move with the hits.

"I don't know how long that will hold." Monk states worriedly turning to face the others

"What forms of defense do we have with us?" Naru ask look around at his team

"Just some warding magic, I can't do much without some healthy trees." Ayako says sadly

"Same with me I'm afraid, I don't have any of my thing in this room." John states frowning at the floor

"Do you think you can hold it off until we get outside?" Madoka asks looking at her friends with hope in her eyes.

"It won't help." Lin says coldly

"What?" Masako says confused as she walks up to where she can see him better

"Even if we leave the house it will follow us." Lin looks down at Mai who has stopped screaming and is now clinging to his side. "Mai has been marked by it, and that will allow it to follow her anywhere."

"Then what do we do?" Monk yells over the banging of the door

Naru stares at the man then looks at the door that has started to crack. The wood barely holding up and the barrier Monk placed nearly dissolved.

"Looks like we fight." he says pointing to the door just as a large claw rips through it. Monk curses and start his chants, Ayako does the same preforming the nine cuts. Naru and John have Madoka and Masako behind them, Naru being ready to use his powers if necessary. Lin has Mai in his arms and has called 3 of his shiki, blurs of yellow,green,and orange flying out.(Lei/MeiHui/Dex) The orange blob turns into a tiger landing in front of the group protectively. The green shiki transformed into a large brown fox, lunging at the door and biting the claw. The yellow blob is floating beside Lin's head, seeming to be on standby waiting to see if it's needed.

The fox is being swung back and forth as the creature ties to get her off. But this only causes the fox to bite down harder. A loud roar of pain echos outside the door, followed by the sound of ripping flesh. Whatever it was that broke the door retracts its claw, a trail of blood following it. The fox turns to face the group and they all gasp when they see what its holding. In the foxes blood covered jaw is a chunk of what appears to be human flesh. But the skin is a sickly moldy green and has the same red symbols as Mai. The fox drops it to the floor with a sickening thump, then disappears returning to wherever it came from.

"What in kami's name was that!" Monk yells falling to the floor exhausted "I feel like all my energy has been drained out of me."

"Same here.." Ayako reply's from her spot on the couch.

"It seems that whatever that thing was absorbed our psychic energy's." Masako states weakly looking paler than usual.

"Mai..."

Everyone looks up to see Mai shaking violently in Lin's arms, her hands clutching his shirt like a lifeline. Lin moves her over to the other couch and sits down with her in his lap. Even after what happened just a moment ago the others can't help smiling at this. Mai is still shaking but not as bad now, Lin's yellow shiki floats down to her just above her head. Lin looks at it with a raised brow wondering why his shiki did this. He looks down when he notices Mai has stopped shaking.

"No one is to leave this room alone." Naru states firmly sending a soft glare around the room. "How is is you where able to scream but are unable to talk to us?" he asks Mai when his eyes land on her and Lin.

Mai stares back at him seeming to think about this for the first time. She then slowly brings her hand up to her mask, and traces the crack on it with her fingers. Everyone watches this exchange intently all trying to figure out what she means. Masako walks up to her and holds out her hand as if to touch the mask. Mai nods her head as if to say it's ok, leaning forward slightly for her to reach. Masako lightly places her hand over the crack, and recoils instantly as if electrocuted.

"That mask has strong seals on it, but it feel as if it is starting to weaken." she states holding her sore hand to her chest. "I believe that the mask is part of the reason she cannot speak."

"Then lets just take it off." Monk says walking towards where Mai and Lin are sitting. Mai holds up her hands in a defensive pose, with her arms hovering above the mask like a shield. "Mai don't you want to be able to talk again?" Mai nods but stays in her defensive position in Lin's lap.

"If you take the mask off forcefully it might kill her." Masako states covering her mouth with her sleeve. Monk jumps back from Mai like she's made of fire or something.

"Then what do we do?" John asks softly before turning sad eyes in Mai's direction. "Is there a way to remove the mask without you or anyone getting hurt?"

Mai nods and points to the mask then at each of the team members. The order went, Naru, Madoka, John, Ayako, Masako, Monk, and then Lin. Everyone is confused and have somewhat blank looks on their faces.

"So it has something to do with us, the reason the mask was cracked? Madoka says slowly as if she is speaking in a foreign language. Mai nods and cuddles up against Lin, after a few minutes her breathing slows telling the others she's asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay sorry for the late update peoples I just couldn't stop myself from working on my kuroshitsuji story. I was having trouble picturing the upcoming chapters for this story. I'm sorry my brain is weird XP. And please no be mad if this chapter sucks, my first attempt at Lin's POV. I would also like people to know that I am working on a canvas project for this story. No it will not be of any of the Ghost hunt characters designs. But it will have to do with Mai and Lin, just not they themselves. Well anyways on with the story.

Chapter 12: Shiki and the Dragon's tears

Lin POV:

I stare at my shiki as they float around the room lazily. I can tell that they are all hiding something from me. And it has to do with Mai and his case. I close my eyes and focus my spiritual energy, using it to call them all into a telepathic conversation. To the other members of SPR it will seem as though I have fallen asleep. I sense the little pools of energy that are my shiki poking at my mind and waiting for me to speak.

"You all know something."

"About what master?" Dex reply's changing into his half-human form

"About what is going on with this case." I answer glaring at the tiger boy coldly.

"Master if we were able to tell you we would." Da states landing next to me in his crow form,and staring at me with his good eye. "But understand even shiki that are bound will tell all. We have rules just as you do regarding certain things."

"I understand this but if anything happens to anyone on this team, not even hell will be pleasant for you." I cut off the connection and open my eyes again. The others are all doing random tasks to keep busy. It seems the girls are trying to make something for us to eat, while Monk and John are retrieving supplies. I stand and place Mai on the couch putting my coat over her for now. I walk over to the monitors and Naru looks up at me with a raised brow.

"Did they tell you anything of use?" he asks returning his gaze to the glowing screens.

"They know something but have told me they are not allowed to say. Shiki have laws and rules just like we do." I reply sitting down next to him and knowing he has more to say. "Noll just tell me what's on your mind."

"I'm just surprised that you and Mai got so close. I thought you hated the Japanese." he says lowly so the others can't hear him. "And with your parents arranging a marriage for you, I never thought you would go against them."

"I don't understand it myself, but meeting Mai changed me. I feel myself able to open up to her without worries." I glance over at the still sleeping girl my stoic expression still in place. "Onmyouji's are usually married to other onmyouji's. But on rare occasions we will meet our soulmates, and even our parents cannot break that bond. It is a sacred rule that we not interfere with anothers soulmate." I state looking back to Naru who is looking through his black notebook.

"And you believe Mai is yours." he deadpans giving me a look that says 'Are you sure it's that idiot girl?' I nod and turn to watch the monitors, my mind returning to what my shiki said. 'What are they hiding, and why can't they tell me about Mai?'

x

x

? POV:

I sit in the darkness cradling my injured hand to my chest. Why did he make me do that? All it did was get me injured and put them on edge. I curl into a ball on the ground, my long hair covering me like a blanket. I try to ignore the whispers of the other creatures around me. In my mind I am trying to figure out a way to get the woman away from here. She is the final piece in his plan, the last soul for the ceremony. For years he has been collecting us, traveling from house to house, city to city, and even going to different countries. None of us know the full reason for this, only that we are to be used for this ceremony.

He pretended to love me. Gained my trust and made me believe in him completely. I was living happily with others of my kind in China. We lived in underground caverns during the day, only coming out at night , the time when most mortals sleep. I went out one night in my more human form, only my wings and eyes were visible. I was walking through the trees near my home when he showed up. Call it a fairy-tale if you wish but I fell in love at first sight. I cannot remember his face for he erases all memory of him from our minds. Whatever emotion he uses against us he takes away, he took away my love for him.

I flinch and curl into a tighter ball when I hear his screams. He is coming this way. And I just know that more pain is to come for me.

x

x

Mai POV:

I know I am in the spirit world when I see the foxfires floating around me. I look around hoping to see Gene again, but alas he doesn't show. I can only hope that he passed on when Naru and Lin took his body back to England. I shake my head of those thoughts and focus on what is happening around me. The world is changing into something else. Within seconds the black void has become a version of the base room at my house. I can see everyone sitting around the coffee table eating, while Naru and Lin are at the computers talking to each other.

"It is good to see you again Miss Mai." a deep calm voice says from my left causing me to jump. I turn to see DA next to me in his human form, the others are starting to materialize around us.

"MISS MAI!" Dex yells wrapping his arms around me in a bone crushing hug. "I missed you so much."

"Don't hurt the girl you stupid stray!" Rain growls at Dex as she materializes behind him. Dex releases me and starts fighting with Rain. I simply watch with a small amused smile o my face.

"Calm down you silly shiki. We really need to talk about serious stuff." MeiHui says popping in and floating upside down in front of them. She only last a few seconds before going into a fit of hyper giggles like usual. I sigh and motion over to DA and Lei to join me, they nod and we head over to the kitchen area to talk in piece. Well they will talk and I will try to answer as best as I can.

"We need to know what we are allowed to tell our master." Lei says in his somewhat lazy tone of voice. "I'm guessing only what is absolutely necessary." he adds before looking at me. I nod a yes to him and look at Da and tilt my head to the side, I know he has something to say to me.

"If this ...thing manages to take you are we to tell master the truth." he looks down at me with his emotionless face and I stare back unafraid. Nodding my head yes after a few minute of us silently fighting. "Everything about you we are aloud to tell, that includes what you are truly." again I nod and he lets out a annoyed sigh before vanishing.

"I guess that's our cue to leave as well." MeiHui says popping up next to me and scaring the heck out of me. I glare at the little fox demon who just smiles at me before leaving in a puff of smoke. Dex hugs me goodbye while Rain just give a nod of the head. Lei pats me on the shoulder and give a loopy smile before leaving as well.

Once they have all left I am once again in the black void. I close my eyes and use my powers to exit the world completely. I slip into a normal dreamless sleep, my last thoughts being about what everyone will think of me.

'Will they hate me for what I truly am?"


	13. Message to my awesome readers

I am sorry to say that I am putting this story on hold for a while.

I know that I haven't updated it in a long time and I'm sorry. I will update this story as soon as I can.

My brain is just so muddled up and I have writers block on how things are going to go down in the next few chapters. T ^ T

How is it I can get idea's for one story 'large neon letters spelling out story tittle, and I point to it' but for another one all I get is poof 'cloud of smoke revealing a picture of my empty brain' -3- nothing.

Again I'm sorry for doing this but I will update as soon as I finish a chapter. During this time I might just go through all the old chapters and redo them. Some chapters will be added to or I will just combine some of the shorter chapters together.

So until next time I post for this story Bye Bye~


End file.
